The next morning
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: Syaoran Li nunca penso despertar en ese lugar ni con esa persona... por favor si ni quiera se llevaban. Una traduccion del Fic de -Loli Shota- pareja YAOI EriolXLi, cap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

********

Hola, primeramente debo decir que este fic no es para niños ni para para personas sensibles al Yaoi (relación: hombreXhombre) o los que les gustan las parejas convencionales.

Este fic pertenece a –Loli shota- y es un sencilla traducción de una admiradora mas.

Sin más y esperando que les guste…

****

**The Next Morning **

**Capitulo uno **

''Pareces tenso"

"No lo estoy." replico Syaoran desplazandose con torpeza.

Hubo un breve silencio.

¿Qué es lo que piensas? "dijo Eriol sentándose.

"..."

"No dime ¿qué es?" preguntó Eriol divertido. el castaño desvió los ojos desde el techo hasta el cuerpo desnudo del que estaba a su lado y lo miró con fiereza.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido esta situación?" escupió

"Oh, pero esta situación no es divertida. Es deliciosamente satisfactoria en muchos sentidos Syaoran", dijo Eriol con su sonrisa habitualmente indignante pegada en la cara.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila? Todavía soy Li para ti" decia mientras miraba el techo.

"Oh, ¿no estamos un poco a la defensiva? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío después de que-"

" **NO** lo digas, Hiragizawa". Gruñó como un animal salvaje al interrumpirle a mitad de frase.

"-acabaras de intimar?". Termino Eriol con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, Syaoran tomo lo que tenia encima y tiro de las sábanas que cubrían su torso desnudo, abriendo sus ojos en el proceso como si apenas acababa de darse cuenta del incidente en toda su extensión.

"Kami-sama, ¿Qué acabo de hacer!" –gritó con los ojos muy abiertos en horror. Saltó de la cama rápidamente recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

"No puede ser, no lo puedo creer, no puedo creerlo, esto no es posible!" murmuraba al ponerse la camisa, pantalones y los calcetines a una velocidad supersonica. Eriol metido todavía en la cama le miraba entre complacido y preocupante a la vez. Completamente vestido, Syaoran corrió a la puerta y golpeándola la cerró detrás de él.

"Dios mío". Murmuró Eriol despacio y sin entusiasmo al oír los pasos frenéticos de Syaoran al volver hacia la puerta.

La cual se abrió estrepitosamente.

"Una palabra de este Hiragizawa y estas más que muerto." Dijo Syaoran antes de estrellarla por segunda vez y se escuchara huyendo frenéticamente.

Los mismo que se escucharon regresar y la misma puerta abrirse de una manera que de sentir fuera bastante dolorosa.

"Y lo digo en serio viejo, te voy a matar. Porque esto, NUNCA paso." -gritó antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta y abandonar la estancia con apuro. Eriol la miró un momento, tal vez esperando otra entrada ruda, pero finalmente cayó de nuevo sobre la suavidad de su almohada. Miro el techo y rió entre dientes, con una mirada diabólica recorriéndole los ojos.

"Así comienza la persecución", susurró mientras el sol desaparecía detrás del breve baño de nubes dejando de paso su dormitorio en penumbras.

Syaoran salió corriendo de la mansión Hiragizawa a una velocidad asombrosa. Por suerte para él, ni Nakuru ni Spinel estaban a la vista echándole el ojo al señorito. Solo dejó de correr en la parte inferior de la colina que daba a la residencia. Estaba apoyado en un árbol para recuperar el aliento cuando su estómago enojado dejó escapar un gruñido profundo. Se froto con una mano el vientre y frunció el ceño: _«Mierda, por lo menos debí tomar el desayuno en la cama '_.Pensó '_Maldita sea__, ya estoy empezando a sonar como una puta_... 'Con el sudor cayendo en gotas _"todo esto está muy mal»,_ pensó asqueado de sí mismo.

Al poco rato se veia una adolescente de cabellos cafes y ojos chocolates oscuros vagar por las calles de Tomoeda muerto de hambre. En la urgencia de su huida, se había olvidado de ponerse incluso la ropa interior o agarrar su billetera o las llaves de la casa que había tirado en algún lugar de habitación Hiragizawa cuando estaban... en eso.

Syaoran se sonrojó mirando a sus zapatos. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso de todas formas? Aún podía recordar el sábado en la noche con mucha claridad...

**-El día anterior-**

"Me alegro de que lo hayan logrado", sonrió Eriol a sus tres invitados sentados en su sala de estar.

"!Es realmente un placer Eriol-kun, haces el mejor té del mundo!'' contesto Sakura tragando el contenido de su taza de té.

"Haa, pero Sakura chan, un buen té debe ser rezumado y luego tragado. Debes saborearlo hasta el final." dijo Eriol con un gesto en la mano, dándole señal a Nakuru de servirle otra taza a Sakura.

"¿A que se debe todo Hiragizawa? Estoy seguro de que es algo más que una fiesta de té". Dijo Syaoran mandando miradas escépticas a Eriol, el cual solo se limitaba a sonreírle inocentemente.

"Maa maa Li-kun, ¿por qué tan suspicaz? Yo sólo tenía la esperanza de disfrutar de un hermoso sábado en la tarde entre buenos amigos." al final de esa frase Eriol dirigió a Tomoyo, que era la tercera persona, una mirada discreta de detrás de su taza de té. Los ojos de esta se ensancharon ligeramente en confusión, mas pronto capto el mensaje.

"¡Ah, Sakura-chan! Recuerdo que tenía algo que mostrarte en mi casa... Lo siento Eriol-kun, pero nos tenemos que ir", dijo la peli negro al ponerse de pie de repente.

"¿Eh? Pero Tomoyo si acabamos de llegar." parpadeó la aludida.

-Sí, pero esto es muy importante " le sonrió Tomoyo en plan de convencimiento.

"Ahh? Ok entonces. Gomen Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun," Sakura se paro y Syaoran automáticamente frunció el ceño, sospechando sobre algún tipo de jugarreta. La puerta se cerró en silencio detrás de las dos jóvenes, dejando a los otros dos solos en la sala de estar. Syaoran tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Eriol se había sentado junto a él. Y solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando sintió los fríos labios de este presionar los suyos.

Su asombro fue total y sus ojos se desorbitaron en sorpresa. Cuando Eriol finalmente rompió el beso, Syaoran duro todo un minuto para recuperarse de la conmoción. Él se quedó allí, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando la cara sonriente de Eriol.

"Tu… maldito bast" comenzó antes de ser silenciado amenazantemente por otro beso en la boca. Eriol envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Syaoran el cual se removía violentamente tratando de liberarse hasta que, poco a poco, se relajó en el beso y más pronto de lo que hubiera querido se dejó ir.

Eriol sonrió, todo era demasiado fácil.

Y todos sabemos cómo termino la historia.

Eran casi las diez y media cuando Syaoran llegó a la calle principal. Las tiendas apenas habían abierto no hace mucho tiempo pero muchas ya estaban repletas de clientes ocupados. Era una visión común para una mañana de domingo en Tomoeda. Syaoran sintió un delicioso olor dulzón en su nariz, notando que los restaurantes cercanos estaban empezando a abrir. Colocó una mano sobre su estómago hambriento y empezó a considerar la posibilidad de regresar donde Eriol para recuperar sus llaves cuando notó que alguien le saludaba desde el exterior de una cafetería.

Era Sakura.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola sino en compañía de Tomoyo. La cual parecía monopolizar a Sakura durante bastante tiempo, y eso la hacía muy sospechosa. Sabía lo que sentía por su novia y estaba perfectamente consciente de las miradas que Tomoyo le enviaba a Sakura, esas que conocía muy bien. Syaoran pudo considerar que las tendencias de Tomoyo no naturales eran artificiales pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de hacer varias veces con la reencarnación de su bisabuelo, las cosas cambiaban; comenzando por reevaluar la situación en si.

"Ohaiyo, Syaoran-kun!" saludaba Sakura cuando se les unía en la mesa.

"Li-kun Ohaiyo ". Tomoyo sonrió ocultando su decepción por que esperaba pasar más tiempo a solas con Sakura.

"Ohayou gozaimasu". Sonrió el aludido.

"Tomoyo-chan y yo tomábamos un refrigerio antes de ir al centro comercial, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?" decía Sakura mientras su cabeza se inclinaba a un lado en confusión.

"Acabo de regresar de-err... solucionaba algunas diligencias." Syaoran respondió sin convicción. A lo cual Tomoyo alzó una ceja.

"Nee Syaoran-kun, no son esas las mismas ropas que llevabas ayer donde Eriol?" preguntó Tomoyo perspicaz. Este solo le envió una mirada penetrante a la cual se mantuvo imperturbable.

"Ehh... Sí, después de que ustedes se fueran dormí en la mansión por causa... de esa cosa de Inglés que teníamos que hacer, estaba volviendo de allí ahora, cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba un poco de leche, así que tome un desvío. Por cierto, se me olvidaron las llaves del apartamento ¿me prestas tus copias Sakura? "dijo sin entusiasmo alguno.

_"Sé que estas mintiendo, y creo saber por qué_." Pensaba Tomoyo divertida y con una sonrisa tierna

"Pensé que habían terminado hace meses ese proyecto de inglés'' dijo sorbiendo su taza de té. Haciendo que Syaoran le enviara otra mirada oscura.

"dándole los ajustes y puntos finales." Respondió con los dientes apretados.

"nani?" preguntó Sakura sintiendo la tensión en el aire: "Bueno, aquí tienes", mas decidiendose que ignorarlo era mejor le entrego las copias del apartamento.

"Sakura, será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a las rebajas" decía mientras se ponía de pie sonriendo.

"Ha-Hai! Ja, matta Syaoran-kun!" dijo la oji verde al ponerse de pie e irse detrás de Tomoyo que ya empezaba a salir. Antes de irse, los ojos de Daidouji se encontraron con los de Li por un momento.

_"Si él tuvo el coraje para hacerlo»_, pensó Tomoyo, "_entonces no me tiene que salir tan mal._

"Hasta luego Li-kun". Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sonriente.

"Adiós Daidouji-san." respondió este sin romper el contacto visual. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, yéndose con Sakura y dejándole apreciar sus espaldas en retirada...

Para la hora en que Li volvió a su apartamento era más de mediodía. Y lo primero que hizo después de cerrar la puerta fue colapsarse en el sillón. Escuchando el cómodo silencio del apartamento deseo que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran antes cuando Sakura y el tenían diez años. En aquel entonces todo era más sencillo.

Syaoran regreso a Hong Kong después de que las cartas Clow's se convirtieran a cartas Sakura. Y después de solo unos meses Yelan, su madre, logró convencer a los ancianos de la familia para enviarlo de vuelta a Japón. No fue difícil venderles la idea, ya que estaban enterados de quien era Sakura y muy contentos del compromiso emocional que esta mantenía con Syaoran.

Así fue como para el gozo de Sakura, que Li regreso a Japón. Pocos después comenzaron a salir y eran una pareja feliz, casi nunca se peleaban, ni tenían problemas de comunicación. Todo como si fueran el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, esto cambió cuando Eriol regresó a Tomoeda después de que su relación con Kaho terminara de repente.

Al poco tiempo Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a salir, nadie supo que hicieron o lo que sucedió durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, pero cuando salieron de esa relación, ambos habían cambiado tanto. Era difícil decir si aquello fue para bien o mal.

Aunque, desde el punto de Syaoran probablemente diría que para mal.

Después de eso, la relación de Sakura con Syaoran había tenido baches constantemente. Incluso hoy en día a pesar de su imagen de pareja perfecta, tenían desacuerdos más constantes y Syaoran estaba seguro de que no mejorarían si Sakura se enteraba de lo que había pasado con Eriol.

Suspiró y se levantó. Estaba agotado dado que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior...

Se dirigió a su habitación y bajó las persianas antes de ponerse la pijama y colocarse bajo la cama. Y a punto estuvo de deslizarse bajo las sabanas cuando sintió que algo le agarraba la cintura. No pudo evitar un ligero grito de sorpresa antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con el nuevo motivo de sus pesadillas, el cual estaba sonriendo.

"Te fuiste con tanta prisa esta mañana que me sentí mal cuando no dijiste adiós" sonrió Eriol. El cual beneficiándose del asombro de Syaoran, presiono firmemente los labios de Syaoran contra los suyos y afirmo el agarre en su cintura.

Syaoran recuperándose de la conmoción y sonrojado hasta las raíces logro empujarlo con fuerza.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" gritó a mas no poder avergonzado de que Eriol se las arreglara para robarle otro beso.

"Solo fue un beso" respondió encogiéndose de hombros el inglés como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

"Cómo… ¿cómo puede decir eso?! A caso te has vuelto loco? Esto está mal! Moralmente deplorable! E-esto es incesto!" Caminaba lentamente alejándose de Eriol antes que haga otra cosa de que arrepentirse.

"En algún nivel, supongo. Pero Suave, muy suave sin embargo." Decía Eriol mientras acortaba la distancia que Syaoran caminaba.

"Estás loco", susurró este, frunciendo el ceño mientras retrocedía a una pared y notaba lo acorralado que se encontraba.

"Sí". Sonrió Eriol al inmovilizar los brazos de Syaoran por las muñecas con una sola mano.

"No," replico tratando de soltarse del agarre sorprendentemente fuerte que Eriol ejercía sobre su cabeza y contra la pared. Eriol se rió entre dientes, de pie era cuatro pulgadas más alto que Syaoran. Dirigió un delgado dedo trazando la línea de su mandíbula y se inclinó hacia adelante presionando su cuerpo contra el otro, listo para capturar sus labios una vez más.

"P-por favor-se quejó un indefenso Syaoran.

Eriol se detuvo a escasos milímetros de distancia y paro sus intenciones antes de soltar un profundo suspiro. Soltó sus muñecas del agarre y retrocedió para contemplar la magnificencia de su amante. Syaoran había parecido tan pequeño debajo de él, tan frágil e inocente cuando hacían el amor. Que de alguna manera le había llevado a la locura.

"Adiós Syaoran", le sonrió antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Casi en shock el castaño se desplomo lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mirando los rayos de luz que escapaban de las persianas cerradas y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

En su mesa de noche su billetera y sus llaves fueron notables, pero no su ropa interior.

Continuara._


	2. La logica de las cosas

Traducción de "A la mañana siguiente"

Capítulo dos

La lógica de las cosas

Eriol yacía en la cama ligeramente sonriente, y sin comprender mirando al techo. Estaba acostado sobre el lado derecho de esta con sus manos cuidadosamente dobladas sobre las sabanas en su estomago, dejando un gran espacio vacío a su lado. A través de las cortinas los rayos de sol atravesaban la oscuridad de su dormitorio. No se molestó en mirar la hora, sabía que en el pequeño reloj digital situado en la mesa de noche derecha se podía leer las seis y dos. Siempre despertaba a la misma hora cada día, después de haber tenido el mismo sueño. Cuando iba a salir de la cama, ponía sus pies en el mismo lugar hacía cada mañana, en el mismo orden.

Eriol soltó una pequeña risa de desprecio. Cómo despreciaba la previsibilidad de su vida.

Odiaba todo lo de él, de su ropa interior siempre cuidadosamente doblada en el primer cajón de la cómoda como el hecho de que todo siempre iba según lo planeado.

Echó los pies de la cama, impulsándose a sí mismo en posición sentada. Se quedó mirando a sus pies tendidos en la mullida alfombra un momento antes de pararse y caminar hasta el baño, sin molestarse en ponerse las gafas. Una vez que se me movio dos pasos aparecieron impresos en la alfombra.

Odiaba la constancia, le gustaba sorpresas y los individuos vivos como él esperaban egoístamente que parte de su vivacidad se borre de ellos. Por eso se rodeó de una muchedumbre demente como Nakuru y Spine, Eriol sonrió al pensar en sus tutores, y era por eso que Kaho y el eran tan incompatibles.

Le dio vuelta mango de la ducha y el agua caliente espolvoreo su cuerpo. Kaho era tan aburrida como él. Ellos no se completaban uno al otro como los amantes deberían. Con los años, que habían interior comenzaron a tolerar simplemente la presencia del otro. Se bañó en el silencio, apoyándose con las dos manos en la pared de la ducha. Ella realmente nunca se había enamorado de él, siempre parecía estar buscando en él otras cosas.

Arrancó las cortinas abiertas y dio un paso fuera de la bañera soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando de forma inesperada su pie derecho resbaló en la ducha, tirando su cuerpo hacia al frente de una manera desastrosa. En un intento por estabilizarse, cogió las cortinas incapaces de soportara todo su peso haciendo que aterrizara duramente en el piso de mosaico con un fuerte golpe.

En el suelo, Eriol rodó para quedar boca arriba con sus ojos ligeramente entornados.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta y rápidos pasos se acercaban al baño.

"Eriol-sama?" Nakuru irrumpió en el cuarto de baño con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro seguido de cerca por Spine.

"Eriol-sama! ¿Estás bien!" jadeó Nakuru al ver a su joven amo desperdigado indignamente en el suelo.

"Hm? Eriol levantó los ojos para mirar a Nakuru. Intercambiaron miradas un momento, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra o no estando seguro de qué decir. Nakuru se encontraba totalmente perdida, nunca antes había visto a Eriol así. Al parecer, sólo se había resbalado en la bañera, extendido todo su esplendor en el suelo, mojado y desnudo con las arrancadas cortinas cubriendo sus partes mas nobles y... y aquello era demasiado gracioso.  
**  
**Tomando el valor humorístico de la situación, Nakuru estalló en un ataque de risa que hasta la propia Spine no lo pudo resistir. Eriol miró curiosamente sus tutores y sonrió. Se reía también, sabiendo lo que era tan gracioso...

Eriol bajó a desayunar solo un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Llevaba el uniforme de escuela secundaria que consistía en una camisa blanca y corbata negra bajo un chaleco azul cielo que llevaba la pequeña insignia de escuela a la izquierda. El uniforme se complementaba con pantalón negro.

"Buenos días Ruby, Spine". Saludó a sus dos guardianes que estaban discutiendo en frente de un quemado pan de omellete o cualquier cosa que le añadieran o no al natto.

"Ohayou Eriol-sama!" contesto alegremente Nakuru volteando la cabeza hacia Eriol. Spine voló al hombro de su amo y frotó cariñosamente su pequeña cabeza de manera felina en la mejilla de Eriol.

"¿Estás bien Eriol-sama? Quiero decir, después de esa caída." Nakuru se rió en memoria.

"Nada más que raspones y moretones, voy a sobrevivir". Sonrió el mago de pelo azul.

Eriol miró la tortilla quemada; un bol de arroz haría muy bien para el desayuno de hoy. Se acercó al mostrador de la cocina y cogió su almuerzo esperando que hubiera sido Spine el cocinero y no Nakuru.

_"Me las arreglé para romper la rutina, es un buen presagio_," sonrió Eriol acariciando su tutor en el hombro izquierdo después de poner la caja del almuerzo en su mochila _"Tal vez las defensas del lobito caerán hoy?_ " entrecerró los ojos maliciosamente.

Spine miró a su amo con ojos furtivos.

"Parece contento Eriol-sama" dijo mientras que sus sabios ojos exploraban la cara de Eriol.

"Ooh?" respondió con su sonrisa habitual. Salió de la cocina, el olor de los huevos quemados empezaba a ser sofocante, y escapó hacia el comedor.

"Hai hai! Suppi tiene razón!" comenzó Nakuru saliendo de la cocina portando en un plato, una tortilla de negro y marrón, "De hecho, no te había visto tan feliz desde que Ka-..." se detuvo abruptamente ante el error, recordando a un Eriol prácticamente gritándole que no le gustaba que ese nombre se pronunciara en su hogar , "Go-Gomen ..." bajo los ojos arrepentida.

Eriol miró brevemente Nakuru, sentado en su lugar habitual al final de la gran mesa del comedor. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en ella. _"¿Como hubiera sido en otras circunstancias? Si no era yo, pero él?_ "pensó mirando sus manos cuidadosamente doblada sobre la mesa.

Ambos, Spine y Nakuru miraban a los ojos de su amo en silencio.

Eriol de repente rompió la ensoñación y miró a Nakuru.

"Es suficiente", dijo poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido para la sorpresa de Spine y Nakuru.

"G-Gomen ne, Eriol-sama! Yo no tenía la intención de…" Nakuru semi grito cuando Eriol camino a su dirección. Se detuvo justo en frente de ella y levantó una mano. Nakuru cerró los ojos y se preparó a sí misma para el impacto…

**Londres, Inglaterra, varios meses atrás**

Era una noche lluviosa en Londres, aunque lluviosa no era la palabra. Afuera, las calles Londinenses estaban sumergidas por una de las mayores tormentas nunca antes vistas. El clima refleja muy bien el estado de ánimo en la mansión de Clow.

En la sala de estar, Eriol y Kaho se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea en silencio. Eriol sentado en un rincón de la sala en el sillón grande y Kaho en el sofá. En la mesa delante de la chimenea, había una bandeja donde se encontraba una tetera y dos tazas de té humeante de un líquido dorado caliente. La única fuente de luz provenía de la chimenea y nada más que el sonido del viento que se fugaban entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos se oía más que a pesar del silencio, el ambiente iba decayendo en lo hostil.

"¿Qué quieres de mí Eriol?" Finalmente le pregunto Kaho volviendo la cabeza para mirarle. Sin hacer intento de ocultar la rabia en su voz.

"Quisiera que dejaras de mentirme", respondió este. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de la chimenea, igualando con mucho la hostilidad en su tono.

"No entiendo", frunció el ceño Kaho

"¿Soy yo al que amas, es realmente a mi? ¿O a Clow?" Eriol se quitó las gafas y se frotó las sienes. Kaho se tomó un tiempo sorprendida por la pregunta,

"¿Es este el tipo de pregunta con alguna trampa?" acato mirando las manos cruzadas descansando sobre su regazo.

-"No te hagas la tonta y responde la pregunta." Eriol se puso de nuevo sus gafas y miro a la mujer con cansancio. Kaho vaciló, sin saber qué decir.

"¿Cómo me puedes preguntarme esto...? Tú fuiste el que se aprovecho de mi admiración por Clow para seducirme. Sabías a quien vi cuando te vi. Tú sabías que yo siempre pensé que tu eras él", dijo Kaho a la defensiva.

Eriol sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿En verdad Kaho nunca reconoció sus existencias separadas?

"Yo no soy él." Dijo en tono amenazador a dos tonos bajos, pero haciéndose eco con un trueno de su comportamiento intimidatorio.

-Sí, ahora veo que no eres nada más que una réplica disfuncional". Escupió Kaho amargamente.

¿Cómo te atreves! "Eriol inmediatamente se puso de pie. Toda la casa temblaba por el arrebato incontrolado del amo.

"Enfréntalo Eriol! No eres más que la sombra de un gran hombre!" grito Kaho poniéndose de pie también.

"Kaho..." gruñó Eriol,

"Ahora que los planes de Clow se han cumplido, tu no eres nada! Detrás de todos los juegos mentales y las ilusiones eres débil e inseguro, nada más que un simple niño con complejo a seguir de un hombre muerto...!" Kaho se acercó a Eriol ganando superioridad, cuando se puso de pie era al menos una cabeza más alta que el joven mago.

"Vete de aquí." Eriol frunció el ceño,

"No tienes nada que darme y estoy harta de buscar algo que no esta allí," Kaho se detuvo frente a Eriol y le miró.

¡Largate! " -gritó con furia ciega Eriol destrozando las ventanas, tazas de té y tetera con la sola fuerza de su aura. Kaho dio un grito y se cubrió los ojos de los fragmentos de cristal que volaban por la habitación. Cuando la lluvia de vidrio ceso, Kaho se relajo y miró a Eriol que estaba justo frente a ella. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kaho salió corriendo de la habitación a empujones de Nakuru y Spine que escuchaban tras la puerta.

Eriol miró a la mujer irse y se dejó caer en su silla una vez que se perdió de vista. Miraba fijamente la chimenea, pensativo. Nakuru y Spine estaban en la puerta mirando las ventanas destrozadas y las cortinas rotas. Sin las ventanas y con la lluvia, el frió y el viento entraban de lleno a la habitación. A pesar de que habría sido prudente que Eriol no se quedarse allí, ni Nakuru ni Spine se atrevieron a molestar a su amo en su actual estado. Pronto, el fuego se apagó en la chimenea, pero Eriol no hizo intento de moverse. A pesar del frío, no sentía nada más que adormecimiento extendiendo lentamente a través de sus miembros.

Nakuru abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de Eriol en la mejilla. Ella lo miró a los ojos los cuales parpadeaban con tristeza.

"¿Te he asustado tanto aquella noche que pensaste que te lastimaría por simplemente pronunciar su nombre? Es suficiente. Los he hecho sufrir demasiado a los dos. No puedo llorar por siempre y creo... que es el momento para mí de seguir adelante. "dicho esto, Eriol salió del comedor llevando su mochila.

Nakuru y Spine se miraron y sonrieron.

Cuando salió de la mansión, empujó todos los pensamientos de Kaho fuera de su mente decidido a no dejar que esa mujer se lleve lo mejor de si.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, dando a entender que iba a ser un día hermoso y las calles estaban relativamente vacías con la excepción de unos pocos coches que pasaban de vez en cuando. Eriol caminaba lentamente en dirección al apartamento de Syaoran como lo hacía todos los días. El alegre pensamiento del pequeño lobo hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, pero no se emociono por ello, sabía muy bien que Syaoran no lo aceptaría por el momento.

De hecho, según sus cálculos se necesitaría exactamente 2 semanas y 3 días para sucumbir a sus encantos, por supuesto, con un margen de error de aproximadamente 2 días. Eriol frunció el ceño, su conocimiento y habilidad para calcular el comportamiento humano era otra cosa que había heredado de Clow... ¿Habría algo realmente que fuera solo suyo?

Eriol salió de sus pensamientos cuando alcanzo a ver el edificio de apartamentos de Syaoran. Levantó una mano, protegiéndose los ojos de los rayos ardientes del sol, y trató de mirar a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Syaoran. Normalmente, Syaoran saldrían por la puerta grande en este preciso instante, pero él no estaba a la vista. Eriol sonrió, eso también estaba en sus cálculos. Syaoran no iria a la escuela hoy. Eriol predijo que confundido e inquieto le resultaría más prudente quedarse en casa y pensar en sí mismo hasta la muerte.

_"Ese muchacho piensa demasiado",_ suspiró Eriol a la ligera_, "todavía tengo que enseñarle que no todo es lógica ni racionabilidad sobre todo cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón"_, sonrió suavemente.

Eriol se concentró y escaneo el edificio en busca del aura de Syaoran. Sintió un destello de aura verde pasando rápido mientras buscaba en el último piso, pero el débil rastro se perdió pronto.

"Ooh? Así que optó por ocultarse? ¡Qué poco característico de ti", Murmuró para sí mismo mirando la ventana del dormitorio de Syaoran. Al no ver movimiento en el interior, Eriol se volvió y tomó el camino a la escuela y aunque era desconocido para él, tan pronto como su mirada se aparto de la ventana apareció una sombra en ella, siguiéndole con la vista hasta desaparecer.

Pronto, Eriol se unió a la multitud de estudiantes de secundaria al entrar en el edificio de la escuela. A su alrededor, la gente le miraba, los niños y niñas por igual. Con su tez blanca, pelo azul noche, alta y hermosa figura, claramente Eriol se destacaba de los demás. Poco después de su llegada de Inglaterra, Eriol poseía el encanto suficiente para estar a la cima en la cadena alimenticia de la Escuela Tomoeda robándose el titulo de rompecorazones de la secundaria a todo varón de ese lugar.

Caminó tranquilamente plenamente consciente de las miradas que recibía, que era también parte de su rutina diaria. No podía ignorarlo por siempre así que escogió una chica al azar de la multitud y le envió una sonrisa. La muchacha se ruborizó en gran medida y se volvió. Sus compañeros se rieron y le palmearon la espalda como si la felicitaran.

Eriol sonrió discretamente, _"Una sonrisa es todo lo que toma para parecer coqueto, dar entender que estas accesible, y mantener la plebe feliz. La gente es endemoniadamente predecible_ "

"Eehh? ¿Y esa sonrisa perversa Hiragizawa?" le halo una voz de detras de el, una que conocia demaciado bien. Eriol se dio la vuelta sorprendido, no podía ser de-

"Araa? Li-kun?" Le sonrió a su amigo ocultando la incredulidad. Syaoran le dedico una mirada aburrida. Llevaba su uniforme escolar y llevaba una mochila negra colgada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"-¿ P-por qué estás aquí?" dijo Eriol en el tono que delataria a su rostro en calma.

"No estoy aquí por ti", Syaoran pasó junto Eriol susurrando "Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que las cosas siguen muy bien entre Sakura y yo. Te lo adverto Hiragizawa y lo digo en serio. No jodas conmigo."

"Es curioso, yo pensé que ya lo habia hecho." Eriol sonrió detrás del muchacho de pelo castaño.

De repente, Syaoran se dio la vuelta y agarró por el cuello a Eriol, levantándolo del suelo y causando que la mochila cayera en tierra. Estudiantes curiosos formaron un jadeo, susurrando alrededor de ellos.

"Estás haciendo de esto una escena Syaoran". Eriol sonrió a pesar de la incómoda posición. Tenía las dos manos sobre las de Syaoran tratando de aflojar el firme agarre en su cuello.

"Eso nunca sucedió Hiragizawa. Manten tus enfermas y desquiciadas fantasías para ti mismo y perdóname los comentarios explícitos. Si le dices una palabra a ella, te matare". dijo Syaoran como un gruñido de lobo bajo. Con eso, le soltó permitiendo a Eriol caer libremente sobre el duro suelo. El muchacho de pelo castaño se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la manera más despreocupada. La multitud se dispersó para dejarlo pasar y pronto desapareció dentro del recinto.

Eriol se levantó y se sacudió el polvo acariciando el pantalón negro. Cogió su bolsa sucia, y miro la entrada por donde Syaoran desaparecido. El muchacho tragó saliva y desplazo,

_Las cosas no deberian haber pasado asi..._

* * *

_hola, aqui tarde pero segura. La segunda entrega. Solo puedo decir a mi favor y al mis fics que no les he actualizado es que mi maquina esta en reparacion y por lo tanto fue un milagro salvar este y terminar esta traduccion. _

_Agradesco sus comentarios y a la autora de esta historia: Loli_shota por permitirme el proyecto. _

Sin mas please: un comentario no te hara daño, sera bueno para la salud de tus dedos y te ejercitara esa mente... ji ji ji


	3. Escuchando al demonio en tu hombro

**A la mañana siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres **

**.**

**.**

**Escuchando al demonio en tu hombro**

**.**

**.**

__Syaoran pisaba fuerte camino a su casillero de zapatos. Las cabezas se volvieron a su llegada y la mayoría, silenciosa pero rápidamente, se escabulleron de su vista. Hoy ni siquiera tuvo que forzar el ceño fruncido. Su mal humor y el aura amenazante eran más que suficientes para mantener a la gente y las insoportables niñas ventilando lejos de el. Una vez que desapareció detrás de las hileras de casilleros tamaño caja, un rebaño de estudiantes re-poblaron la puerta de entrada y el eco de la habitación se hizo presente una vez más con el diálogo entusiasta y los saludos. Eso fue, hasta el golpe seco que resonó por la habitación y que asustara a la mayoría.

Los curiosos e idiotas que se atrevieron a investigar la causa de este sonido agudo fueron recibidos por un espectáculo que dejó en blanco sus mentes y que probablemente les aterrorizara de por vida. El aire crujía alrededor de Syaoran y su puño se encontraba estancado con furia en la puerta del casillero de los zapatos. Cuando sus ojos de color ámbar llenos de intenciones asesinas se volvieron hacia la multitud de transeúntes inocentes, todos se estremeció de terror y corrieron para salvar su vida en una estampida de violencia.

Cuando volvió el silencio, Syaron inhalo profundamente en un intento por dominar a su bestia interna que luchaba por liberarse. Los nudillos de su mano izquierda estaban raspados por la acción, pero estaba agradecido por el dolor ya que por un momento le había distraído de las cosas que preferiría ignorar. Frunciendo el ceño y le envió una última mirada a la taquilla papelera marcada con el 526, antes de pasar a caminar hacia la suya. Tiró de la palanca. ¿Por qué era que estaba tan enojado, en primer lugar?

Se detuvo para simplemente mirar los zapatos de interiores dentro de la taquilla abierta.

El sonido de su corazón golpeaba fuerte en contra de su caja torácica y hacia eco en su cabeza. Su mirada lentamente cayó al suelo. Ahora que su mente era lo suficientemente precisa para dejarle sentir, lo sentía… y era duro. La sensación inundó sus sentidos tan rápido y fuerte que golpeó el aire para sacarlo de sus pulmones. De repente, sintió el entumecimiento leve en el dedo, donde había rozado la piel del cuello de Eriol en contra de su propia voluntad y el suave cosquilleo en el brazo donde la mano de Eriol se impuesto para detenerlo. De momento el aire era demasiado denso para su respiración y el lugar demasiado caliente para que sus mejillas no se pintaran en rojo carmesí. Syaoran se agachó lentamente, antes de que sus rodillas cedieran a él, y hundió el rostro entre ellas.

Como si fuera el momento justo, los pensamientos de la noche prohibida cruzaron inesperadamente su mente y ahora fueron las náuseas que lo golpearon duro.

Acurrucado en una bola entre las filas de armarios de zapatos, Syaoran sólo podía sentir lástima de sí mismo en su estado actual.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos entornados por la vergüenza y la mitad en disgusto. _"¿Qué diablos es esto?"_ _"Todo esto es culpa de Eriol! El bastardo probablemente puso un hechizo sobre mí o algo... Tiene que ser la explicación... Quiero decir, ¿por qué mas me iba sentir así... , ¿No? "_ Se quedó mirando el suelo a sus pies.

_**"¿Magia? De verdad Xiao Lang?**__"_ una voz resonó en su cabeza, _**"¿O que de buena o mala gana hayas disfrutado la noche que Eriol y tu pasaron juntos?" **___Syaoran de repente encontraba complicado tragar "No, de ninguna manera. No. Yo no lo disfruté. Fue desagradable. Completa y totalmente nauseabundo. Y mal. "

"Syao..."

_**" ¿Mal? ¿Entonces por qué te sentías tan bien? "**_

"Syao-chan?"

"¿Cómo pudo eso acaso hacerme sentir bien?" Él hizo una mueca. No. De ninguna manera. No. No lo había disfrutado. Fue muy desagradable. Completa y totalmente nauseabundo.

"Syaora ..."

_**"Si se sentía tan horrible, tan mal, ¿por qué es que puedes recordar, casi puedes sentirlo, cada golpe, cada caricia" **_

"Cállate".

"Sy ..."

_**"Cada toque que instintivamente hacia que tu cuerpo ardiera" **_

"¡Cállate!"

"Syaor"

_**"Si se sentía tan mal ... ¿Por qué es que deseas hacerlo de nuevo?"'**_

"Syaoran! -"

"¡Cállate!"

Desconcertado por la súbita explosión, Sakura gritó, dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con mochila de Syaoran y aterrizó sobre su trasero a un pie de distancia.

"Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?" Tomoyo jadeó al ver a su amiga caer.

Al sonido de la carne golpeando duro los azulejos, Syaoran volvió bruscamente a la realidad, "Sakura? ¿Qué estas hac… acaso yo..?"

"Estoy bien! Fue sólo un accidente Tomoyo-chan. Siempre soy torpe así que supongo que no debería ser una sorpresa" replico ella mientras sacaba la lengua tímidamente. "Estoy bien, de verdad! ¿Ves?" Ella saltó sobre sus pies solo para oír un crouch

Una mueca de dolor y se agarro el tobillo entre sus deditos. "¡Oh Dios, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto!" Hizo un gesto nervioso "¿Estás herida? Ahh... ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer? A la enfermería"

El hizo el esfuerzo de sostenerla en sus brazos, "AH! Syao-" pero de pie y a toda prisa se fue de lado estrellando su cabeza contra la puerta del armario de zapatos abierta. Sakura suspiró y perdió el conocimiento para que posterior un golpe de tamaño de una manzana apareciera en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Sin palabras, tanto Tomoyo y como Syaoran sólo podía observar la escena.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Si estaba tratando de matarla, fue un intento bastante bueno." dijo Tomoyo. La sonrisa en su rostro sólo hizo el sarcasmo más astuto.

"... Yo ya dije que lo sentía..." Syaoran mantuvo su mirada fija al final del pasillo. Acababan de llevar a la todavía inconsciente Sakura a la enfermería y ahora hacían su camino de regreso a las aulas. Ya hacia tiempo que la primera campana había sonado y los pasillos se encontraban vacíos con las clases en curso. Syaoran despreciando que pudieran tener un rato agradable caminaba silencioso de vuelta a clase, pero Tomoyo parecía estar teniendo uno de sus momentos maniacos para hurgar en su culpabilidad. Mientras el, hacia uso de toda su voluntad para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

-Bueno, eso sí, un lo siento no lo va arreglar. Quiero decir, Sakura de verdad estaba muy preocupada por ti! Verte así acurrucado en el medio de los pasillos, pero primero la ignoras cuando ella dice tu nombre, entonces le gritas de la nada, le causas un esguince en el tobillo y para terminar de acabar con ella la golpeas con la puerta de tu casillero. Buen trabajo, señor novio."

Syaoran casi podría haber oído el sonido de su paciencia romperse. Él se dio la vuelta, "¡Hey! Escucha señorita congenialidad, realmente estoy teniendo un mal día aquí, y te agradecería que me dejes de una buena vez en paz!"

"¡Hey! Si estás de mal humor no hay necesidad para que te tengas que desquitar con los demás." Tomoyo le miró: "No puedo creer que una vez alenté a Sakura para salir contigo... Ella se merece algo mejor." murmuró, caminando junto a él.

Algo oscuro y peligroso crepito en los ojos de Syaoran. Tirando de Tomoyo por el brazo casi la inmovilizo contra la pared, "Y a ese mejor te refieres a ti ¿no?" él sonrió, aunque la violencia en sus ojos permanecían visibles.

Enjaulada entre el chico y la pared, la cara de Tomoyo palideció un poco, pero mantuvo los ojos nivelados y su voz firme-, tal vez. Sí ".

La sonrisa de Syaoran se desvaneció lentamente y la expresión oscura volvió a su rostro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una risa fría. Y deslizándose lejos volvió a caminar por el pasillo. "Yo siempre pensé que tenías tales aficiones Tomoyo. Solo que nunca pensé que serias tan estupida como para poner tu mirada en tu prima y mejor amiga. Eso es..." Syaoran desaceleró el ritmo, antes de llegar a un alto frente a la puerta del aula y le miró por encima del hombro, "realmente repugnante". Abrió la puerta y entró.

Tras una breve pausa, Tomoyo lo siguió al interior. Por los costados, sus puños cerrados temblaban ligeramente.

Syaoran se acercó a su escritorio, evitando cuidadosamente que sus ojos vagaran por el salón, Ah! pero él no tenía necesidad de ver, sólo tenía que sentir, sabiendo que el hombre que más quería evitar le miraba descaradamente.

'_Lo que sea. Ese hijo de puta puede mirar todo lo que quiera. No me importa. No me importa ... "_ Pensó con el ceño fruncido.

_**"Muy maduro, Xiao Lang. Eso hará que desaparezca el problema. " **___'...' Syaoran se movió en su asiento encorvándose sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos de mala gana se desplazaron hacia la derecha, pero antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo a Eriol, sus ojos se posaron en Tomoyo. Tuvo un pequeño escalofríos haciendo a su espalda tensionarse y a sus ojos entornarse con sorpresa. En su escritorio, con el pelo largo escondiendo su rostro, Tomoyo se sentó con la cabeza baja. Sus manos se aferraban firmemente al borde de su falda. Estaba lo suficientemente callada como para pasar desapercibida pero la cabeza gacha y el ligero temblor le daban una pista.

_**"Hacer llorar a una chica, decirle que es repugnante cuando hace apenas unos días te has acostado con un hombre. ¿De verdad que no tienes vergüenza, Xiao Lang. **_

Syaoran bajó los ojos a su escritorio. Con eso, él ya sabía que esa voz que le hablaba en su cabeza no era más que la voz de su propia conciencia.


End file.
